Secret Identity: Safe, or Not: Tobey Trouble
by Violet Heaslip
Summary: A story written entirely by my sister: Tobey starts trying to find out if Becky is WordGirl again. Will he succeed? or what compromises will WordGirl, a.k.a. Becky Botsford, have to make? Find out!
1. Tobey's Plan

**Preface**

Forgive me for whatever unrealistic aspects there are of this story. I didn't write any of it; I only edited some things to make it more believable. My sister wrote this story entirely herself. I have nothing to do with it. So don't blame me in your reviews, just talk about the story.

**Secret Identity... Safe, or Not: Tobey Trouble**

written by my sister, edited by myself

**Chapter One: Tobey's Plan**

The Narrator begins. "Today in Fair City Becky and Violet are heading to art class, unsuspecting of Tobey's plan to catch WordGirl and find out her secret identity."

"What?" Becky almost hears the narrator, but not quite...

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Hm. Not a very good excuse." Becky notes.

Becky and Violet are walking along the sidewalk to their art class. (Becky's super hearing picks up: CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!)

"Um, Violet?" Becky begins.

"Yeah, Becky?"

"Um, I left my, uh, PAINTBRUSHES! Yeah, paintbrushes, back at my house. I'll be back soon, okay?" she continues.

"Okay, Becky. Hurry back! You don't want to be late, like last time..."

"Yeah, okay. See ya!" Becky runs off and turns into WordGirl behind a newspaper box full of The Daily Rag newspapers. "Word up!"

She flies over to the scene of the crime.

"Tobey. Why do you keep on wrecking the city with more... robots?"

"Ah, WordGirl. How nice to see you again!" Tobey replies as he straightens his tie.

"You didn't answer my question like you didn't last time." she notes in a bored tone.

"Oh, how many trivial things you worry about WordGirl! Like your secret identity..."

"Don't even start! Now, I'm late for something, so we gotta wrap this one up quickly, okay?"

"Whatever you say." he says as he presses a button which activates some robots.

WordGirl demolishes them all and tosses them into the bay. "There. Now I'll be able to hurry back to..."

"MY ROBOTS!" Tobey exclaims.

WordGirl ignores him and flies off to art class.

"See you soon WordGirl," says Tobey as he watches her fly away.

The Narrator continues, "At Becky's art class..."

"I still think Tobey's gonna cause more trouble." Becky whispers quietly to Bob. "It's bound to happen."

(in monkey talk: "That's definitely possible.") Bob squeaks.

"I mean, the villains never stop wreaking havoc, they always come back."

Tobey is desperately trying to paint, but can't quite get it.

"Stupid paintbrush!" Tobey exclaims furiously as he continues trying to make out something on the paper.

Violet walks over to him. "Here, let me help."

"No wait! It's MY paintbrush and I can do whatever I want with it!"

"Don't you want to get better at art?"

Tobey looks a little defiant. "No." Then, appearing to reconsider the offer... "Well, I...okay fine!" He reluctantly drops the paintbrush into her open hand. She shows him how to hold the paintbrush and helps him paint a few strokes. She smiles and walks back to her canvass.

Tobey seems to be doing a bit better and smiles weakly at Violet. He stops painting and looks over at Becky. "Hey Becky! Want to come over to my house and plan how to find out WordGirl's secret identity?"

Becky almost drops her paintbrush. "WHAT? No way!"

(in monkey talk: "Just don't listen to him.") Bob advises her.

"Fine then," Tobey mocks. "You and your little CAT can stay at your house and be bored while I eat strawberry chocolate ice cream all by myself."

(in monkey talk: "Grrrr!") Bob squeaks. Becky puts her paintbrush down and restrains Bob from attacking him.

"Bob, cut it out! What he says doesn't change anything." Bob stops and stares at his canvass, proudly displaying a nice painting of food.

_**Author's Note:**_ Reviews for my sister's story are still appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Secret Identity: NOT Safe!

**Remember, fans, this is my sister's story.**

**Chapter Two: Secret Identity... NOT Safe!**

The Narrator speaks up as the scene changes to Becky's room. "After art class is over..."

"Bob, I know he's up to something. Do you think he suspects I'm WordGirl?"

(in monkey talk: "I certainly hope not.") Bob replies.

"Suspects?" the Narrator pipes in.

"Yes. It means to believe something about someone, to think or guess."

"Oh, right! I knew that." the Narrator replies.

The camera zooms slightly into the Tobey pen (the one he gave her in "A Vote for Becky"). "In Tobey's bedroom lair..." The camera zooms into Tobey's bedroom lair.

"I'll find out her secret identity, and then she'll be MINE! All mine!" He laughs evilly and turns a knob on his listening device that was connected to the Tobey pen. Heavy static can be heard as he continues turning the knob.

Suddenly, Becky's voice rings out.

"_And if he finds out, we won't be able to stop him!_"

Squeaking from Bob can be heard.

"_Well, yeah, but then what are Mom and Dad going to do? If they find out I'm missing, what excuse am I going to give if they find me?_" she continues.

More loud squeaking from Bob.

"_The hideout? Are you sure, Huggy? Well, we always have the secret exit chute. I doubt even Dr. Two Brains can find it. Even though he DID take it once._"

Then more squeaking from Bob.

Tobey turns off his machine and rubs his hands. "Becky IS WordGirl! Now I just have to find the secret hideout and I'll be all set."

"How unpredictable." comments the Narrator.

"What?"

"How unpredictable that you'd find out her secret identity." continues the Narrator.

"Well that's what the script said right?" replies Tobey with a touch of boredom.

The Narrator sighs. "Anyway, back at the Botsfords..."

"I still don't like it, Bob," Becky continues. "whatever Tobey's up to can't be good."

(in monkey talk: "Maybe we should check on him at his house,") Bob suggests.

"Yeah, okay. But I'd better go as WordGirl." Bob agrees, and she turns them into WordGirl and CHF. She flies over to Tobey's house and knocks on the door.

Tobey opens the door. "Hello, Becky."

"Becky? Who's Becky? I don't know what you're talking about, heh heh."

"Don't fool with me, Becky. I heard everything you said through that little pen I gave you when we were running for class president." says Tobey as he straightens his tie.

She and Huggy look shocked. "Wait, you...?" Then WordGirl looks a little bored.

Tobey grins and grabs her hand. WordGirl is shocked, but finds her other hand slipping into his. A twist of emotions laid hold of her at this moment. Confusion, pain, almost regret. But how can she love him now? It just doesn't make any sense. Tobey has always been so... Tobey.

Unnoticed by either of them, Scoops walks by and begins scribbling furiously in his notebook and, after snapping a few pictures, he runs off.

_**Author's Note:**_ Now remember, I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY!


	3. Forget So Soon?

**My sister writes her chapters fairly short. My apologies.**

**Chapter Three: Forget so Soon?**

When Tobey finally lets go of WordGirl, she is still a little shocked.

WordGirl blushes slightly. "What— what now?"

Huggy screeches something vehemently.

"Two Brains' forget ray? Are you sure?" She looks sympathetically at Tobey.

"Wait, you're going to make me forget your secret identity?" he looks sad.

"I guess." She picks up Tobey and Huggy and flies over to Two Brains' lair.

Dr. Two Brains hears someone knocking on the door. "Henchmen! Get the door!" They open it to find WordGirl, CHF and Tobey standing there.

The first henchman speaks up. "Boss, it's WordGirl!"

"Who?" He runs over to the door. "WordGirl, what are you doing here? Tobey?"

Tobey grins slightly. "Hello."

"Doc, we need to borrow your forget ray for a sec." WordGirl begins.

"Why?"

"Um, I need to shoot Tobey with it." she replies.

"Oh? What is he supposed to forget?"

"It's none of your business!" Tobey snaps.

"I don't like people tinkering with my stuff."

WordGirl gets a little impatient. "Doc...!"

"Fine, you can use it. Just don't aim it at me!"

"Okay. Tobey, you stand there, and if I position it right here—"

"WordGirl, wait!" Tobey looks sadly at her and she feels guilty for letting him find out, yet sympathetic that she'd make him forget just like that...

(in monkey talk: Come on WordGirl!) Huggy screeches.

"I— I can't!" she looks sadly at Tobey who, in turn, smiles weakly back at her.

Huggy pulls the lever.

"Huggy, wait!"

**_Author's Note:_** Please don't forget that my sister will still appreciate reviews from loyal readers. (and disloyal ones)


	4. It's In the Newspaper!

**Thanks for the kind reviews, everyone! My sister appreciates it! She also takes criticism seriously, so thanks for helping her out!**

**Chapter Four: It's in the Newspaper!**

It is too late. The ray hits Tobey and he forgets her secret identity in a flash of bluish-green light.

"Where am I?" comes from a now oblivious Tobey.

WordGirl flies home with Huggy in a gloomy mood. "I just wish I could have said goodbye while he still knew my secret identity. It's not fair!"

(in monkey talk: "You wanted him to know?") Huggy squeaks.

She starts to tear up and stops flying because her vision is blurred. "Well, it's just not fair!"

She drops him off at the Botsford home and flies to her Spaceship Hideout. She walks inside and sits down in her arm chair, staring at the bookshelf that, right behind it, is the secret exit chute.

"It's not fair." she repeats to herself. She consoles herself with her thoughts. _"Someday I'll tell him right out that I'm Becky Botsford and I don't care if he hates me for it."_

"You don't care if he'll hate you if you tell him?" comments the Narrator.

"Maybe a little," WordGirl replies.

Tobey sits in his bedroom lair wondering how he could have gotten into Two Brains' lair. _"How did I get there? And why was WordGirl there?"_ He continues wondering about these things.

The next day, Tobey's mother, Claire McCallister, calls for him. "Tobey! Go get the newspaper off the doorstep!"

"Coming, Mother!" Tobey walks over to the front door and opens it. He picks up that day's edition of the Daily Rag. The front cover reads, "Has WordGirl Gone Bad?" and a picture of them on his doorstep holding hands and smiling at each other. "WHAT THE...?"

Suddenly he remembers. He'd found out her secret identity and they went to Two Brains' to erase his memory. But how did he remember THAT?

"Oh dear. Becky must feel horrible, I'd better go talk to her. But how will I find her hideout? Her pet monkey will know."

He sets off to look for Becky, and, if possible, WordGirl.

The scene changes to the inside of the Botsford home, where nothing much is going on.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Mr. Botsford opens the door. "SWEET CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM, WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?" He snatches the newspaper Tobey was still holding from him and stares at the front page.

"Is WordG— I mean Becky, home?" Is the first thing Tobey asks.

"Hmm, that's a good question. Honey, have you seen Becky since she left for art class yesterday?" Tim answers, turning the paper upside down and staring at it that way.

"Nope, haven't seen her."

Bob screeches and runs over to the door. He then grabs Tobey's hand and starts in the direction of the park.

"Monkey, are you SURE you know where you're going?" Tobey asks Becky's pet.

Bob screeches. He then takes him through the park and to the spaceship.

"WHOA!"

_**Author's Note: Cliffhangers are a favorite of my sister.**_


	5. Visiting WordGirl

**You all seemed to be enjoying it, so I came out with the next chapter a little more quickly.** **Nothing like positive feedback as motivation. :) Thanks, guys, from both my sis and me.  
><strong>

**Chapter Five: Visiting WordGirl**

Tobey stares wide-eyed at the enormous spaceship that, he assumes, is WordGirl's.

Bob punches in a code, opens the door and they walk inside.

They walk through a plain red-yellow hall, Tobey admiring every inch. Bob notices him lagging behind, staring at everything they pass. Bob yanks him over and opens a door that leads into a big library.

WordGirl is sitting in an arm chair in the corner of the library looking undoubtedly very upset. She doesn't seem to notice the fact that Tobey just entered the room.

"Becky? Are you alright?" He sounds a bit concerned.

She jerks up at the mention of her secret identity, noticing Tobey. "Tobey? Huggy, what is he doing here?"

(in monkey talk: "He remembered your secret identity, WordGirl!") screeches Huggy, who finally got his suit on.

WordGirl looks back up at Tobey, then suddenly runs up to him and hugs him tightly, making him feel a TIDBIT nervous. After she lets go she looks a bit inquisitive. "How did you remember?"

"See the front cover of today's Daily Rag. THAT'S how I remembered." He says, slightly smiling at his hero.

"I still don't get it. Wait, what was on the front cover?"

Huggy screeches something, and WordGirl's eyes get big. "Oh NO! Scoops!" She puts her face in her hands. "He saw us! I'm DOOMED!" Then she looks up at Tobey.

There is a slight pause.

Tobey breaks the silence. "I like your spaceship."

WordGirl smiles at him.

"Does it work?" he continues.

"No. I wish it did." she replies.

"So...I just came over to see if you were okay," Tobey says, suddenly nervous.

"Um, right! Thanks for coming,"

Huggy starts pushing him out the door.

"Call me!" he yells behind his shoulder as he leaves.

"I will," she whispers softly as the door shuts.

Tobey sits in his bedroom at home. Thoughts of Becky, WordGirl, and the spaceship flood his mind.

"I'm going to visit Becky soon and see the rest of that amazing spaceship." was the main thing.

Tobey falls asleep holding a picture of WordGirl next to his heart.

When Becky gets home with Bob, it is almost afternoon.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!"

"Where have you been?" asks Tim as Sally hugs her. "It's almost noon!"

"Um," She can't think of any excuses, but what can she say? "around."

"Around? We were about to call the police." argues her brother TJ.

"Well, at least you're home," says Tim. "Lunch's in the fridge!"

After lunch, Becky lays awake on her bed for so long. The digital clock on the nightstand reads 11:47.

"_Why does Tobey like me? Why do I like HIM? It just doesn't make any sense."_

The clock turns to 11:48.

**_Author's Note: Not as bad of a cliffhanger this time. Phew! That was a lot to copy from a sheet of paper..._**


	6. From Space

**Alright, here's where my sister's OC comes in. It's still pretty good, especially later. You'll see. Another quick update!**

**Chapter Six: From Space**

The scene changes to the park.

The clear, blue sky becomes overshadowed with a small, luminous jet-like spaceship heading straight for the surface. It hovers some 9000 feet above the surface and a beam of pink light hits the surface and materializes a young teen with brown eyes and hair; and a cool-looking dark blue space outfit and red cape.

"Amarav reporting to StarShip 2000, can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, Captain. Go ahead."_ comes a female voice on the radio communicator.

"I've landed on the surface. My detectors suspect the presence of alien life; however, I am unable to see anyone. Looks like back home on Delta Centauri, but with fewer trees."

The girl puts away her communicator and looks around.

Becky wakes up. She is on the floor by her bed and her hair is utterly frazzled.

She gets up. "How did I get here?"

She walks downstairs to eat a snack.

"Downstairs, at the dining table..." comes the Narrator's voice.

"Where have you been?" Becky comments to the Narrator as she sits down.

"Busy, I guess." he replies.

"Oh. Keep the scenes updated or the audience is gonna start asking questions."

"Fine."

After her snack, Becky walks over to her spaceship and finds Tobey asleep by the entrance.

"Tobey!"

Tobey awoke, startled, and peers up into a familiar face. "Oh. Hi Becky. Where am I?"

Becky crosses her arms, grinning, as she glances at her spaceship then back at the puzzled boy genius.

Tobey realizes where he is. "Oh. Did I sleepwalk?" His facial expression now changes to a sheepish grin. As he gets up, he noticed a big shadow hovering over a park bench. "What's that?"

Becky, Bob, and Tobey are now staring wide-eyed at a giant spaceship hovering above.

Bob squeaks and jumps into Becky's arms.

"What are we going to do?" Tobey looks more afraid than he ever did before.

"Come on, Bob. This looks like a job for...WordGirl!" She turns into WordGirl and Bob turns into CHF right in front of Tobey.

Tobey grins. "Now THAT'S proof!"

WordGirl grabs Tobey's wrist and zooms into her hideout. She lands in her control room and begins to tap on her computer.

Tobey shrugs at Huggy.

WordGirl's screen zooms in to the side of the enormous ship. "StarShip 2000." she reads off the ship's side. "Not like anything I've seen back home on Lexicon."

Tapping a few more buttons, a panel opens up to reveal a small, removable microphone. "WordGirl to StarShip 2000, why have you come to Earth?"

_"CoCaptain Janice to WordGirl. We come in peace from the oasis of Delta Centauri, many light years from Planet Earth. Our Captain Amarav has come looking for a mineral called bostanite which will greatly increase the durability of our ship's shields. She is currently on the surface."_

WordGirl loosens her grip on the microphone and puts it away. "Peace, huh? Well, we'll see about that."

"Elsewhere, a villain convention is taking place." says the Narrator.

"Everyone sit down!" calls Granny May from the stand.

Everyone stops talking and sits down.

"Now, let's see...first order of business is—" Granny May stops in her speech as someone opens the door.

A teen girl walks into the room.

Everyone held their breath. Silence was in the room for about two minutes, then Granny May speaks up.

"Are you here to become a villain, dearie?" in that sweet, elderly voice that trips up most people.

"Actually, I'm looking for _bostanite_. Do you know if any exists on this planet?"

"Uh, no actually I have no idea what you're talking about."

Everyone comes up to the front to greet the new villain.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Big! Got any, super powers?"

"Yeah. I can fly, I can put a forcefield around myself for protection, AND I can blast energy!" she demonstrates all of these things to the curious group of villains.

"Nice..." snickers Granny May.

"Ooh, ooh! Can you work for me? PLEASE?" Dr. Two Brains pushes his way to the front of the crowd.

"Sure."

"At WordGirl's spaceship hideout..." says the Narrator.

The screen now shows the main control room, where the monitor is black. WordGirl, Huggy, and Tobey are standing on the platform.

"I think this spaceship here is an opportunity for new villains to show up. What do you think, Huggy?"

Huggy screeches.

Tobey jumps down from the platform and begins to wander off deeper into the ship's interior.

"Tobey, wait up!" she flies up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Don't wander off like that! You're gonna get lost."

Tobey crosses his arms, grinning. "Okay."

"So, you want me to fly you home?" WordGirl smiles at Tobey.

Tobey's eyes light up. "Sure!"

Huggy frowns.

WordGirl picks him up gently and flies him home. She flies back to the hideout and leans back in the arm chair in the corner of her library, closing her eyes happily.

_**Author's Note: A slightly longer chapter this time. Captain Amarav is based on my sister and CoCaptain Janice is based on myself. Our introduction to planet Earth here is actually part of another story including the Star Wars characters, but it's not complete yet, so... besides, I got bored of it by the sixth chapter, even though I myself wrote it all and everyone is in-character. Long A/N... go ahead and review.**_


	7. It's A Two Brainer

**This chapter focuses mostly on the building relationship between Amarav and Two Brains... but don't worry, Tobey fans, he'll make another appearance soon!**

**Chapter Seven: It's a Two Brainer**

"Meanwhile, across town, Dr. Two Brains and Amarav are stealing cheese from the grocery store." says the Narrator.

"Okay. You stay out here and I'll steal the cheese." Amarav says to Dr. Two Brains.

"The grocery store manager's tricky. He can hold you up long enough for the police to arrive." he replies to his new henchman.

"Don't worry. I'll be out in a jif, boss." she reassures him.

Dr. Two Brains, hoping to get his hands on some cheese, remains silent as he watches her fly inside.

Just as quick as she went in, she comes out holding three carts of cheese stacked on top of each other in one hand.

"How can you LIFT THAT?" he seems more anxious to keep the cheese from falling out of the carts than to actually help his partner.

"Easy, I have super strength. Now, let's get out of here." She flies over to his blimp and loads the cheese. Dr. Two Brains and she get into the blimp and float away from the crime scene.

"Back at WordGirl's hideout..." says the Narrator.

WordGirl is dozing off in the arm chair while Huggy stares blankly at the crime detector screen.

Suddenly, the screen flashes on and a reporter was saying, "Yes, the items stolen were cheese, but can Dr. Two Brains go as fast as WordGirl herself?"

Huggy's eyes widen and he runs over to WordGirl, shaking her violently and screeching loudly.

WordGirl wakes up and hears, "There's a new villain, WordGirl! There's a new villain who's working for Dr. Two Brains!"

"Huggy, slow down! New villain? Dr. Two Brains? We've gotta investigate this, Huggy."

(in monkey talk: "What's investigate?") inquires Huggy.

"My pleasure. Investigate means to observe or study by close examination or systematic inquiry." she states the obvious in harder words than usual.

Huggy pauses, staring at her in somewhat disbelief...and rolls his eyes.

"At Two Brains lair..." says the Narrator with a little boredom in his tone.

"I've gotta hand it to you," says Two Brains to his young henchman. "you're the best villain we've had here in years!"

"Thanks, Doc." replies the young captain.

Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dr. Two Brains runs over to the door. He opens it to find Glen standing there.

"Glen FURLBLAM?" What are you doing here?"

Amarav walks up to the door. "Who's this guy?"

Two Brains turns to face his assistant. "He used to be my biggest fan, until..."

"Who's she?" Glen asks.

"My new assistant in crime now will you PLEASE go away and bother someone else?" Dr. Two Brains tries to push Glen away from the door.

Glen forces his way in and looks around. Nothing much has changed since the last time he came, except one thing...the air about the place has changed. Everything is fresh and tidy, the cheeses in neat piles of ten or twenty. Boxes stacked in one corner, the furniture arranged to make the place a little homier...but where are all the rays?

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks for reviewing, everyone! My sister read them all and she says she appreciates it!


	8. Love Strikes

**Personally I thought this chapter was sort of weird, but tell that to my sister! She won't listen. But don't worry, the next chapter will be better! (And it includes more WG/Tobey stuff)**

**Chapter Eight: Love Strikes**

"Doc, where are all your rays?" Glen asks.

"I put them away. I don't need them since my assistant here is a pro at stealing it hands-on."

Glen rolls his eyes and walks out, with another glance at the so called "pro" before shutting the door.

"That certainly went well," says Amarav as soon as the door clicks shut. "You guys are SO rivals."

"Depends," he replies. "Sometimes, I just like to be, alone. You know?"

Amarav shrugs. "I guess I can relate to that."

"You know we're still here, boss." interrupts the first henchman.

Dr. Two Brains stops looking dreamily at Amarav and nods distractedly at his other two henchman. "Right, uh, you're fired."

"Fired?" his other henchmen were shocked.

"You heard me, you're fired!" Dr. Two Brains starts to push them out the door.

As soon as they leave, Two Brains turns to his assistant. "Now were alone."

He walks over to her, bends down to her level, and kisses her.

"There goes the neighborhood..." comments the Narrator.

Dr. Two Brains stops just a moment to glance at the Narrator. "Stay out of it, will ya?"

"I'm just doing my job."

Two Brains rolls his eyes and kisses Amarav again.

"Later," says the Narrator as the scene changes to Two Brains and Amarav watching TV, "the evil Dr. Two Brains and Captain Amarav are sitting on the sofa...watching TV?"

"What? It's not like we're banned or something."

"Not at all," replies Two Brains. He puts his arm over her shoulders and snuggles further into the soft couch cushions.

The "Top Five Villain Countdown" tune plays.

Another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Dr. Two Brains gets up before Amarav does and walks over to the door.

He opens it.

"Oh. Hi, WordGirl! And monkey." his voice sounds way nicer than normal...

"We heard someone is working for you who has super powers."

"Amarav? No, actually she's my girlfriend."

"Your WHAT?"

Huggy squeaks something to her.

"Good luck with your "girlfriend". Come on, Huggy. We've got worse crime to fight." WordGirl grabs Huggy and flies off. Dr. Two Brains walks back over and sits by Amarav.

"So, who's tops?"

"You, then Mr. Big, then Lady Redundant Woman, then Chuck, then Granny May." she replies.

"Cool. Do you think we should re-hire my old henchmen?"

"Sure. They can work for us." she suggests. She takes his hand as they continue to watch TV happily.

_**Author's Note:**_ This is actually the end of the first Secret Identity: Safe Or Not that my sister wrote, but I'm putting them together with her permission.


	9. Two Brains' Birthday

This is the beginning of part two of Secret identity Safe Or Not. Enjoy, WG fans!

**Chapter One: Two Brains' Birthday**

"Alright, alright! Everyone ready?" calls Amarav from her hiding place in Two Brains' decorated lair.

"Ready!" calls Two Brains' henchmen and some invited guests, among whom are Amarav's friend Amy Allison Wyler, Glen, and WordGirl's beau Theodore (probably should call him Tobey).

Two Brains opens his door and everyone yells, "SURPRISE!"

He looks pretty astonished that anyone remembered his birthday (more like halfway between Dr. Boxleitner's and Squeaky's), but then smiles at Amarav and walks over to her.

"You remembered," he says to his girlfriend.

"Of course, Steve! How could I forget your birthday?" She gives him a big hug.

"Okay," she says as she starts digging in a large brown paper bag, "here are the four cheesecakes I bought at the grocery store. Remember, there's only twelve slices per cake, so before you get second helpings, make sure everyone else has had their first. There are two chocolate cheesecakes and two fruit ones."

All the invited guests begin eating the cheesecakes but Tobey. He walks over to Two Brains and asks, "May I be excused from the party? I have somewhere else to be."

"Sure, go to your "more important" place." he replies.

Tobey walks over to the door and leaves. He runs over to Fair City Elementary and walks into the class theater. Becky is on the stage reciting a poem.

Perfectly.

"Night, by Sara Teasdale.

Stars over snow,

And in the west a planet

Swinging below a star—

Look for a lovely thing and you will find it,

It is not far—

It never will be far."

Tobey thinks he sees her eyes glitter in the spotlight right before she steps off the stage. He ponders these things as Becky thanks the audience and heads backstage.

As the crowd of people is leaving the theater, Tobey runs up to his 11½ year old friend.

"Hey, Becky! Wait up!"

"Oh. Hi, Tobey!" she greets him.

"I listened to your poem. You were great!"

"You really think so? Thanks, Tobey." she says as she hugs him.

Scoops, a few feet away, notices Becky and Tobey.

"Why are Becky and Tobey suddenly being so nice to each other? They've always been rivals. And why was WordGirl holding Tobey's hands last year? Is there some sort of connection?"

Scoops gasps.

"Tobey must be NICER! No, that doesn't make any sense. Hmmm..."

**_Author's Note:_** As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	10. Miss Felina

**Author's Note:** Okay, as you all know, this is completely my sister's story. I haven't updated the next few chapters she's written in over a year because (keep this "hush hush") I have limited internet priviledges... so I haven't even logged into FanFiction in over a year. I really don't post anymore... but since I still have a few fans, here ya go, guys. Thanks for the reviews. It's just what I need to come out of my shell.

**Chapter Two: Miss Felina**

17 year old Amy Wyler rushes to her chemistry class.

"I'm gonna be late..." she thinks to herself as she runs into her class.

Her classmates are still filing in when she gets in the door.

"Phew," she thinks, "I hope the teacher doesn't notice me."

"Today we will be working with two dangerous reactants," their teacher, Mr. Haynes, begins.

Amy raises her hand.

"Yes, Miss Wyler?"

"What's under the cloth?"

"My very own cat in a pet carrier. Her name is Mouselick. Anyway, the two reactants here are astranolium" he says as he uncovers a tightly closed jar full of a greenish powder, "and the other ingredient we have here today is all around us. Can anyone guess what it is?"

Carl Anneston raises his hand. "Air!"

"Close. The real ingredient is the moisture in the air."

"What's the cat for?" Carl asks.

"Oh, you'll see. Miss Wyler, come up to the front please and open the pet carrier." he says.

Amy walks up to the front of the class, lifts the cloth, and opens the carrier. Mouselick smartly walks out of the carrier and nips at Amy.

"You're a vicious little cat, aren't you?" she says as she steps back a little.

While everyone's eyes are focused on Mouselick, she turns around and claws open the container.

"MOUSELICK, STOP! Amy, get back!" yells Mr. Haynes as he runs to the back of the room.

Amy tries to grab Mouselick as green fumes pour from the container, making her drowsy. She grabs the lunchbox form her desk and pulls out a tuna fish sandwich, dangling it in front of the cat. As Mouselick jumps for it, the whole room is filled with green smoke and something explodes.

In another building of the same complex, Becky, Bob, Tobey, Scoops, and Violet are at their lockers.

"I'm going to write my next paper on the remodeling of the schoolhouse complex," says Scoops.

"Well, that's not a front page thing, Scoops. You might wanna write something else, like, you know..." Becky trails off, unsure of what to suggest.

"Oh, I know! You can write about NATURE." suggests Violet.

"Or you could convince our new teacher to host a kid's robot building contest!" suggests Tobey.

"Come on, Tobey! We all know where that's headed. You're going to lose, and start attacking the city..."

"I'm not going to attack the city! It's been, like, a YEAR since I gave up crime..."

"Tobey gives up crime! By Todd Scoops Ming..." says Scoops as he begins scribbling in his notebook.

Tobey frowns and boredly straightens his tie.

"Well, I'm off to class," says Tobey as he closes his locker.

He walks off, carrying a lunchbox, two workbooks, and a few nicely sharpened pencils.

"Do you smell something?" Becky takes a big whiff of the air. "Never smelled anything like that."

Bob sniffs the air and screeches.

"I'm going to see what the smell is, guys. I'll get back in time for class." is Becky's excuse.

"Hurry back, Becky!" calls Violet as Becky and Bob run off.

Scoops still excitedly scribbles in his notebook.

Becky grabs Bob's arm and, when they are safely out of sight, turns into WordGirl as Bob gets on his suit. She flies into the smelly building just as the smoke clears out.

When she flies in, she notices something strange...

"That's odd. Why is everyone asleep?"

Huggy tries to put out the fire of a burning glass jar with water from a nearby fountain and it explodes.

WordGirl hands him a handkerchief to wipe off his completely blackened face.

"Come on, Huggy! We've gotta get back to class!" She picks him up and flies back to class.

After she leaves, Amy wakes up and looks around.

"What happened? And where's Mouselick?"

"Right here!" Did Amy really just THINK that? Or was it something else?

"HUH?"

"And my name is Miss Felina, not Mouselick," the voice continued OUT LOUD in her own voice. "Come on, let's go steal some tuna."

The next thing Amy knew, she was walking involuntarily toward the grocery store!

**Author's Note:** Oh yeah, new villain this chapter. Thanks again for your feedback!


	11. WordGirl, Meet Captain Amarav

**Chapter Three: WordGirl, Meet Captain Amarav**

At the home of Becky Botsford..." says the Narrator.

"No, Becky! I already told you! You're not invited to the WordGirl fan club!" protests TJ.

"Okay. Whatever."

Bob screeches and tries to attack TJ but Becky restrains him.

Violet walks in just as TJ walks out. "Hi, Becky! Are you ready to watch "Princess Triana: The Movie"?"

"You bet! Did you make sure the DVD has no scratches or cracks?"

"Yeah, it's brand new!" Violet takes out the DVD and puts it into the DVD player.

Just then, Tobey walks in. He notices the TV screen. "Why, I never read the end of that book! May I watch?" he sits down by Becky.

"Sure."

Suddenly, metallic clanking and screaming from a various number of citizens can be heard.

Both Becky and Tobey look outside at the same time.

"Those aren't my robots!" exclaims Tobey.

"Whose are they? Uhhh, Violet? Bob, Tobey and I are gonna be right back! We have to, uhhh..."

"See whose robots those are that are destroying the city outside? Go ahead, I'll wait."

Becky turns around, walks over to the door, opens it and walks out without another word. Bob and Tobey follow.

Safely out of sight, Becky turns into WordGirl and Bob gets on his suit.

Grabbing Huggy and Tobey, she flies over to a robot, sets Huggy and Tobey down, and dismantles the robot completely.

As she throws the broken robot into the bay, she notices a streak of blue light and the other robots coming apart.

"Who are you?"

The streak of blue light stopped to reveal an 18 year old girl that looked somewhat like Becky, except with longer hair. She frowned at WordGirl as she hovered in mid-air. "Captain Amarav." She continued demolishing the robots.

Thinking back, WordGirl remembered what Two Brains had said. And other things, like what Huggy found out from TV...

"Oh, Amarav? No, she's my girl friend." "WordGirl! There's a new villain who's working for Dr. Two Brains!" "Can Dr. Two Brains go as fast as WordGirl herself?"

"So, Amarav, you and Two Brains steal any... cheese lately?"

"Nope. But Steve's working on something BIG." she says as she continues smashing robots. WordGirl just hovers in one place doing nothing.

"Captain Amarav! I'm Todd Scoops Ming, ace reporter for the Daily Rag. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" Scoops jumps into the scene with notebook and pencil in hand.

"No, but I'm kinda busy. A little help from WORDGIRL might be nice!" She emphasizes WordGirl's name, hoping to catch her attention.

Yup, it worked.

WordGirl demolishes a few robots, but the last one dashes off somewhere...


	12. Tobey Flubs BIG TIME!

**Author's Note:** I like this chapter. :)

**Chapter Four: Tobey Flubs BIG TIME!**

Amarav chases the robot without hesitation and WordGirl watches her chase it until both are out of sight.

"Okayyy, that was odd..." she lands on the ground by Tobey.

"New superhero, huh? Never be as good as you." says Tobey.

"Just, makes my job a little easier, I guess."

"How did you become a superhero anyway?"

"I was just, really good with words, then when I was 7 I was so irked by all the crime that I couldn't take it anymore, then I found out I had superpowers and have been fighting crime ever since."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is. Well, Violet's probably getting suspicious, so, we better get back to my house. Amarav's probably dismantling the robot right now anyway."

"Yeah, let's go." he agrees.

But WordGirl was wrong.

Amarav, still chasing the robot about the city, grows tired and sits on the sidewalk.

Unknowingly, the sidewalk by Glen's house.

Glen walks out and "notices" Amarav sitting on the sidewalk, and walks over to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stopped to catch my breath 'cause there's a really fast robot on the loose."

"One of Tobey's?"

"No, it didn't look like his robots at all. Must be some new villain..."

"Oh, okay." he walks back inside and presses a button on a remote. Outside, Amarav dodges the robot's grasp and really bangs it up, though not destroying it.

"There, that should help WordGirl for awhile."

She flies back over to Two Brains' lair.

Back at Becky's house, the credits are playing on the TV screen, Violet is grabbing a snack from the refrigerator, and Tobey has dozed off and is leaning on Becky's shoulder.

"Um, Tobey! Tobey!"

"Huh? Oh, oops." he laughs nervously as he gets up.

Becky picks up the TV remote and changes the channel. "Ooh! The Pretty Princess and the Magic Pony Power Hour is on! I totally forgot!"

"You still like that dumb cartoon, WordGirl?" he covers his mouth a little too late.

Violet walks over and sits down by Becky. "It's okay, Tobey. I kind of already knew."

"Great. My secret identity isn't safe anymore, guys. It's bad enough Tobey can't keep his mouth shut," she says as she glares at him, "but what if you accidentally say something, Vi?"

"I promise I won't, Becky." she says with a sweet smile.

Becky smiles weakly at the promise of her best friend. She knows Violet will keep that secret well.

At Two Brains' evil lair, Dr. Two Brains is working on a big ray.

Two Brains is mumbling to himself while he works on it.

"Something bothering you, Steve?"

"No no no, I'm fine." he smiles at Amarav. "So, what were you up to this afternoon?"

"I helped WordGirl defeat some robots that aren't Tobey's."

"Helped WordGirl? Why on Earth would you help WordGirl?"

"Um, the, uh...the robot was—"

"Don't worry about it. WordGirl doesn't need any help, okay?"

"Hmm."

_**Thanks for your reviews! (as always) :)**_


	13. Staying at the Botsford's

**Chapter Five: Staying at the Botsford's**

"The next day," says the Narrator.

"I'm gonna go look around and maybe get you some cheese," says Amarav as she begins to leave.

"Okay."

Amarav flies out and suddenly, out of nowhere, the dented robot tries to grab her!

"Aaah!" She dodges it as it chases her all the way up School Street. Its wires burn out halfway down the street and it collapses to the ground.

"In the Botsford home..." says the Narrator.

DING DONG. Becky opens the door to find Amarav, flushed and half out of breath, at the front door.

Becky gasps. "Captain Amarav! What happened?"

"Th-the d-den-nted ro-bot I — helped WordGirl de-defeat o-th-thers of chased — m-me — all — ov-ver the — the ci-ty." Heavy breathing on her part continued for some time until she was inside and had rested quite a bit.

Drinking a cup of hot chocolate, Amarav drops in a couple of offered marshmallows and begins sipping it again.

"You okay now?" Becky asks.

"Y-yeah," She takes a big gulp of hot chocolate. "I'm fine now, thanks."

"You don't sound fine," Becky mumbles to herself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Someone is at the door.

Becky opens it. "Hey Tobey! What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing — what's Captain Amarav doing here?"

"The robot that WordGirl and I were fighting — it chased me all over the whole city." she explained. "I stopped to rest here."

"Oh..."

"So Becky is one of your friends, Tobey? By the way, why did you leave Two Brains' birthday party so soon the other day?"

"Uh, I wanted to, um, watch Becky recite a, poem at school."

"Right. But I thought you liked WordGirl better."

"Eh, heh heh, um, I guess," Tobey looked at Becky and then stared at the floor. "How am I supposed to protect her secret identity when people are probing me with questions?"

"Please don't tell her my secret identity, Tobey," Becky thinks.

"Um, am I causing a problem? 'Cause if I am I'll just leave." Amarav notices there's some telepathic misunderstanding that she can't tune in to because they are both aliens. She stands up.

"No, no, you're not causing any problems." Becky interjected before Tobey could say anything.

"Yeah, we were just, um —"

Becky let out a loud "SHHH!" before Tobey could say anything else.

"Uh, RIGHT. I'll just, find the spare bedroom and tomorrow I should probably be fine," says Amarav.

"I'll take you to the spare bedroom." Becky found a perfect excuse to leave the room.


End file.
